Sir Wilson McDonald
Summary Sir Wilson McDonald is the main character in the award winning book /film/ comic series/ whatever this is, Solar. McDonald was knighted for his services to the country through his many years of working in the solar panel installation industry. Backstory Early life Wilson was born and raised in Bristol. As a child he was a chubby little boy who's favourite colour was blue and on one cared about him. He was literally the kid that nobody at all would ever want to be friends with. He always tried to be nice to be people, but he was just more annoying than anything else. As a result of his unpopularity, Wilson would go outside an play on his own in the sun, and when it rained he would sit inside and paint pictures of him in the sun. When he was 14, Wilson got to finally to start Solar Studies! He'd been waiting to take this subject for years and was always annoyed that the younger teens could never do it, although it was probably due to the fact that only about 6 people took the lesson every year in O Levels. Nonetheless, in his first lesson he was sat and partnered with a boy he'd never seen before. Straight away, he got weirdly overexcited thinking that this boy would be his new BFF and his 'Solar buddy' and could be a part of one his big dreams he'd always had. So, during the lesson, Wilson endeavoured to make friends with the boy and asked him lots of questions he thought were interesting: eg What is your favourite point in the sky to see the sun? The boy became a bit weirded out and asked if he could move away from Wilson. Almost immediately, Wilson began to cry feeling all of his dreams shattered and he became extremely saddened. The boy felt sorry him and he agreed to stay with him for pity's sake. Wilson found out the boy's name was Martin. Martin began to look past the fact Wislon was a bit weird and they became very good friends. The two would go around eachother's houses and they would play Nintendo games including Wilson's favourite 'Sun Wars II Revenge of the Moon' As Wilson grew, he began to loose weight and he became increasingly handsome. When he noticed girls looking at him, he began to hit the gym. He also received 'talking lessons' from Martin who taught him how to interact like normal people. The new Wilson went on to become the most popular kid in school, with Martin being his sidekick. Career and Adulthood In the most recent years of his fulfilling career, as a side hobby and profession Wilson took up detective work after being inspired by Sherlock Holmes the fictional character. Originally his friends and colleagues thought that it was a midlife crisis, yet after solving case after case, the detective earned a new name for himself. His reputation quickly got him noticed by the CIA who offered him a job working as a full-time spy, though he refused this in favour of his life passion and work as a solar panel installer. Category:Characters Category:Solarcorp Category:Everything